Typical Friday Night Conversations
by kostektyw
Summary: "Your boyfriend has a crush on my boyfriend" [polyamory, heishin, shinran, heikazu]


"Your boyfriend has a crush on my boyfriend" Ran said, looking at scene across the table.  
"Tell me about it" Kazuha took a sip of her drink. "Do you think Shinichi noticed?"

"I... I'd like to say yes, because I know he's not an idiot, but i also know he can be surprisingly oblivious in these matters. I only hope Heiji noticed his own crush, because just look at him."

What was happening on the other side of the booth was a particular view to say the least. Heiji, completely drunk at this point apparently tried to convince Shinichi that platonic kisses were totally a thing, that bros do all the time, no biggie! Shinichi, probably the most sober out of all four of them, was having none of that and tried to escape his friend's crushing hugs. The task however out to be more difficult than expected and Heiji even managed to steal a few kisses.

"Hattori, you're drunk and heavy, get off me! Go to sleep or something, or I'll make you."

"Only if you give a goodnight kiss" Heiji murmured with what was probably meant to be a wink.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope!"

Shinichi sighed heavily and quickly kissed the other boy's cheek. "Now leave me alone"

Heiji to everyone's surprise complied almost immediately by curling up by Shinichi's side and closing his eyes. After few minutes (or maybe just few seconds? Time flows differently when you're drunk) of watching his calm breathing Kazuha poked her boyfriend's arm and whispered "Is he asleep?"

"Apparently? Man, is your boyfriend lightweight or what?"

"So Shinichi, we were wondering..." Ran started unsure "do you know that Heiji has a crush on you?"

Shinichi just gave them an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"I'm not stupid, thank you very much. You should've been there when he showed up drunk on my doorstep crying and asking if loving two people at once makes him a bad person and if Kazuha will hate him when she finds out."

Ran looked up at the girl beside her.

"You don't hate him, right?"

"Of course not!" Kazuha sounded almost offended "I could never hate anyone because of something like that. Besides, it's not that unusual to have romantic feelings for more than one person at the same time. Hell, I wouldn't even mind you if you guys started dating while we're together, since you already look like married couple"

"That's what I told him. Except for the last part." He tried to hide a blush by bringing his glass to his lips

"And how do YOU feel about this Shinichi? You don't seem too uncomfortable with this whole situation." Ran studied her boyfriend's face.

"Well, it was a bit awkward at first, when I was, you know, little." The girls nodded in understanding so he continued "But I guess it's also kinda flattering."

"Do you like him back?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. I mean I do care about him a lot, but I don't know how to classify these feelings. To be frank, Ran is the only one I ever liked this way, and even now I'm not sure how to recognize romantic love. It's confusing. But I often go along with Hattori's shenanigans, because it makes him happy and it can be fun." he finished with a shrug.

"Wait, are you serious? You never had a crush on anyone except Ran?" Kazuha sounded surprised.

"Uhh, yeah? Wait, is this weird?"

"No, it's not, that's not the weirdest thing about you" Ran reassured her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his forehead. "But I think I have an idea."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes. I think you and Heiji should go on a date." Ran proudly announced. "Kazuha-chan doesn't mind, right?" Kazuha nodded in response. "You said it can be fun, I like seeing you happy, and just imagine Heiji's face, it's the perfect arrangement."

Shinichi looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean by a 'date'?"

"It means going out and having fun? I'm sure you've heard about those before."

"We go out all the time!"

"Solving a murder case hardly counts as a date and you know that. Come on, I know you're just pretending to be a grump grump."

"Yeah, okay, you win, I'll do it" Shinichi agreed and smiled to hide embarrassment.

"Yay!" The two girls high-fived.

"Why do you guys care about this so much anyway? I'm pretty sure it's not normal for girls to set up their boyfriends on a date together."

"Since when anything in out lives is normal?" Ran laughed.

"If it's gonna make you guys happy then why not? And when you'll be busy we can have some fun too!" Kazuha added.

"Oh I see now what all this is, I'm starting to feel used" Shinichi replied jokingly.

"At least it's for the higher purpose!" Ran shouted out and giggled.

Shinichi sighed. It was obvious at this point that they're all getting slightly too drunk for a normal conversation.

"Okay, you know what, you're not drinking any more, we're going home, because I'm sure as hell not carrying all three of you."

"Party pooper." Kazuha murmured under her breath.

"Yeah, since when are you playing my mom, and not the other way around? You should listen to your elders, Conan-kun!" Both girls laughed while Shinichi struggled to stay reasonable.  
"Yup, we're going home, NOW."


End file.
